The Unnamed
The Unnamed takes many forms in proeathan religion and history. Some facts of the Unnamed have been lost in time but we will go over the main meanings of the Unnamed in this entry. The Unnamed as an object; the Unnamed as the final constellation; the Unnamed as the stadalla; the Unnamed as a psionic presence. The Unnamed as an Object The Unnamed in Atlantis was the first. In the proeathan languages it is also known at hotai. Hotai ''and ''stadalla are the two words all proeathan languages have in common regardless of origin. Much as stadalla has many interpretations and definitions so too does hotai. Where stadalla is a middle of both an era and the time between eras hotai ''is the destruction and agony of birth. It is also a gateway to death. ''Stadalla ''is about birth and rebirth, ''hotai is about death and undeath. While proeathans are afraid of the stadalla they respect and worship hotai. Which is rather paradoxical as the stadalla is also hotai. That will be covered later in this article. Hotai is a great arch as tall as a small sky scraper made of massive stones. The surface is not smooth, but rather rough like a rock. Along the stone are hieroglyphs of unknown origin. The proeathans did not build hotai or the Toba machine or the temple in the Pacific Desmond has visited. They have always been. Hotai sits at the highest point in Atlantis, surrounded by grass that does not wither or die. Most of the time hotai is inactive and you can see straight through it and even walk through it. But there are times, seemingly at random that hotai activates and the arch becomes a doorway into hotai. The way station activates when it senses a being on the planet that can use it. Duncan can sense those who are most closely like its creators. Duncan then opens the door for the Driver to enter. When the Driver dies Duncan closes the door once more as he is programmed to kill any full life form that enters the way station who is not a Driver. As such the way station can be active for decades, or only a few years if the Driver dies young. The Unnamed as the final Constellation In the omnireligion of the proeathans which relies on luck, and the gaining and losing of luck throughout your life time the Unnamed is unluck. While the other sixteen are all lucky in some way, though perhaps not obviously to the eyes of humans, the Unnamed is unluck. Not even bad luck, as Sixteen can also be bad luck. The Unnamed is the lack of luck, nega-luck, the obsolete absence of any luck good or bad. As unluck it is a very destructive force. Unluck is also void, or an idea of a black hole. Unluck sucks in luck (good and bad) and destroys it. The lack of luck is not death, it is unexistance. That you never existed, you do not exist, and never will exist in any sort of future. Like the other constellations the Unnamed is also a quasi-god thing. The Unnamed as a god is hotai in Atlantis. That is its form, fully realized. Unlike the other lucks it can be quantified and suppressed though not destroyed or bent. It can also not be gained or passed on to others like good and bad luck. Unluck can only be acquired by entering hotai or if a High Priestess removes your luck from you as punishment for some great deed. The shape of the Unnamed. Picture The Unnamed as the Stadalla The stadalla and the Unnamed are closely linked in the omnireligion of the proeathans. While some scholars would tell that the stadalla and hotai are the same thing they are not. The stadalla and hotai are different things and while they work together and exist only in tandem they are different identities. Together the stadalla ''and ''hotai create a cycle of rebirth. Hotai is both the end and the start of a cycle. Hotai ''is the lack of existence, the complete devoid of life or anything. It fills unexistance with substance until that unexistance become existence. ''Hotai’s existence gives birth to the stadalla by creating existence and moving the cycle forward. The stadalla is the beginning and the end a cycle, but not the same cycle as hotai. It is created to give meaning to the inexistent existence. It also ends hotai’''s grip on existence. It burns out unexistance and forges it into proper existence. Desmond is not the first ''stadalla. There have been sixteen others. But they’ve been given other names. At the time they existed in proeathan history they were also called stadalla. They were retrofitted with new names and given the title of lucks. As such each stadalla has been unluck before it became luck. Seventeen is one of the longest running unlucks in proeathan society, previously that was five with six thousand years. Stadalla is also a middle. It is a transition between the cycles of hotai. They are a bridge that brings the new cycle, killing the old out with fire and destruction of great magnitude and feeding hotai with the current existence to create a new lack of existence. This leaves the current existence pure and free to grow before it is consumed by unexistance and so the cycle continues in perpetual motion for eternity. The Unnamed as a Psionic Presence The Unnamed is hotai. Hotai, like all sentient things, project on a psionic level. As such the Unnamed is also the name of the proeathan sixth sense. It is a perception of self, the intimate knowledge of the inner workings of the body. It is selfish knowingness. As such all things associated with the sixth sense is selfish though it can be used in selfless ways. The selfish nature of the hotai is considered one of the major failings by proeathan thinkers. Through the Unnamed is the ability to control proeathans. As the first children of the Drivers they connect the strongest with the way station and resonate with it on an intimate level. They are the closest in psionic projection to Drivers while humans evolved outside and opposite of the Unnamed’s psionic wavelength. Through the Unnamed proeathans created the sikaz, the nearly limitless diversity of psychic skills and abilities. But it only relates to the one and the way the one perceives those around them. There is one known sikaz that uses the Unnamed in a way that can instill control over other proeathans similarly to how the proeathans use the E'dn to control humans. That is the Drell sikaz hodori. While not true control like the E'dn it can be used to influence other proeathans, it has no effect on humans. As in angels and not the proeathan/angel hybrids that humans have become. Modern humans are not fully susceptible to hodori but those of weak will can fall prey to it. Early in the history of Atlantis the proeathans feared the Unnamed and the slave mind it gave them and allowed others to exert over them. So they built Atlantis, on the opposite side of the spectrum to the Unnamed. This effectively canceled out the Unnamed by overpowering its wavelength. This ‘loud’ call of E'dm is what first drew humans to Atlantis and their first real encounter with proeathans.